


Post - Mortem

by Casstam_MB



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Murder Husbands, Post-Season/Series 03 Finale, Running Away Together
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstam_MB/pseuds/Casstam_MB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal y Will logran sobrevivir a la caída del risco luego de poner fin a la vida del dragón rojo, sin embargo, no todo es color de rosa. La supervivencia del afamado Doctor ha ocasionado la ira de los Federales ocasionando que viejos amigos pongan un blanco en sus espaldas y precio por sus cabezas. Ahora, los “Esposos Asesinos” se en marchan a una nueva aventura llena de desenfreno en busca de su libertad fuera de las garras de la ley mientras que Will, ya transportado al lado oscuro que permanecía escondido en su alma y transformado en la pareja perfecta con la que Hannibal siempre soñó, tendrá que lidiar con los sentimientos ahora expuestos de su compañero y descubrir cuáles son los suyos propios, al tiempo que trata de acostumbrarse a esta nueva transformación en su vida. </p><p>Post-Mortem se trata de la codependencia nociva y auto-destructiva que al mismo tiempo los hace incapaces de escapar al magnetismo que ejercer el uno sobre el otro. </p><p>“Can’t live with him or without him”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prefacio: El inicio después el fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen, ambos son creación del increíble escritor Thomas Harris. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucros, basadas en la trama de la serie de televisión estadounidense "Hannibal" desarrollada por del gran Bryan Fuller para la cadena NBC. No gano ni un centavo por nada de lo que aquí he escrito pero sus comentarios serán combustible suficiente para su fiel servidora.

Ligeras, firmes, y ceñidas las olas en el mar. En su boca reseca el gusto de su sal, la sal que dejaron las olas de los días al derrumbarse. Lucha contra ellas. Lucha contra el mar. Lucha toda la noche para llegar a hasta sus pies, la amplia arena desierta le da la bienvenida y junto a ella un sin fin de posibilidades que su cerebro cansado no procesa. Sus pies se mueven pero él no los comanda. Su cuerpo sin vida avanza hacia tierra firme cargando un peso que no es suyo.  
  
Esa sofocante sensación viene hacia el de nuevo.  
  
Está cayendo, _**él**_ está cayendo.   
  
Puede sentir el viento corriendo por su cuerpo, saborear la sal en los labios. Él puede sentir fuertes brazos sujetándolo, tirando de él contra la gravedad. Es distante, aunque no del todo pero es la que los mantenía allí, anclados a la colisión. Cuando pasa duele. La sangre se mezcla con el agua, y él no sabe dónde es arriba y dónde es abajo. Tira del cuerpo junto a él, en cualquier dirección, simplemente tira, está ciego, no puede ver a través de la oscuridad del océano.  Su peso es aplastante. Hay sangre, mucha sangre. **_No puede respirar._**    
  
Mientras se sienta en la arena un pensamiento cruza su mente; **_¿Por qué está vivo?_ ** ¿Es acaso la muerte demasiado hermosa para alguien maldito como él? Puede que sí, sin embargo, no es respuesta suficiente. ¿Por qué está vivo? **_¿Por qué?_**  
   
El sonido de un tosido resuena en la orilla, mas no emergió de él.  
  
A su lado el peso que ha arrastrado se estremece volviendo a la vida. Una voz se alza a través del ruido del mar por los aires…  
  
Es su nombre en un idioma sin labios, sin pueblo, sin palabras, sin letras, no es más que un suspiro.  
  
Es el sonido de una voz, ronca, casi estrangulada. En su cabeza es la idea del fuego en persona, insondable, limpio; se siente y se ve arder, y te invita a ahogarte en él, lentamente a su merced.  
  
— _Will..._  
  
Entonces lo entiende.  
  
Esa es la razón por la que sigue vivo.  
  
Ese simple ser, la simple imagen de su tórax bajando y subiendo con cada bocado de aire. La paz que el sonido de su respiración le provee. Su némesis, su igual. La otra parte de sí mismo.  
  
La mano ajena se cierne sobre su mano, dedos entre sus dedos. Will responde luego de unos segundos estrechándolos porque de alguna forma eso se siente correcto.  
  
— _Estoy aquí, Hannibal… estoy aquí._  
  



	2. La llegada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen, ambos son creación del increíble escritor Thomas Harris. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucros, basadas en la trama de la serie de televisión estadounidense "Hannibal" desarrollada por del gran Bryan Fuller para la cadena NBC. No gano ni un centavo por nada de lo que aquí he escrito pero sus comentarios serán combustible suficiente para su fiel servidora.

Salir del territorio norteamericano sin ser detectados no fue nada sencillo, el FBI había repartido sus fotos fichadas hacia todos los cuerpos de seguridad de la nación así que Hannibal tuvo que hacerse con sus contactos. Estaba seguro de que Jack ya había puesto una alerta sobre sus pasaportes en todos los aeropuertos del país, por lo cual optaron por trasladarse con agencias independientes.  
  
Pasaron la primera noche en un motel poco higiénico, sin poder dormir, ni ducharse a esperas de respuestas. Según Will tenía entendido su compañero de viajes había establecido contacto con un amigo en el exterior que caritativamente les prestaría su ayuda, mas la única condición era esperar al menos el plazo de un día para que pudiera encontrar un vehículo adecuado para la marcha.  
  
Podía imaginar que era alguien que tenia cuentas pendientes con Hannibal, después de todo nadie se ofrecería a ayudar de forma tan servicial a dos prófugos de la ley si no tuviera algo porque temer. Silenciosamente mientras la noche se transformaba en día y la presencia de Morfeo se revelaba ante él, se preguntaba en que clases de lío se habría mentido este “misterioso benefactor” con el afamado Doctor.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Flota, su cuerpo ligero y libre como el viento. A su alrededor las páginas difusas de libros se elevan por el aire moviéndose a su voluntad. Debajo de él, el frio océano se extiende imponente, revelando la sombra de una criatura, un enorme pájaro envuelto en plumaje rojo anaranjado, como el fuego.  
  
Siente su peso y el pinchazo de garras en la espalda desgarrándole la piel. Truenos retumban mientras grita adolorido. El ave rasga profundo en sus extremidades, perforando los músculos de sus omóplatos haciendo hueco mientras el cielo se oscurece, como una nube pasando frente al sol. 

  
El intenta quitárselo de encima pero mientras más se retuerce los ataques son más violetos así que se detiene. Frente al espejo de agua Will observa los pequeños ojos ajenos enfocados en los suyos.  
  
La familiaridad de su mirar le desconcertó, el azul, el azul de sus ojos… ojos mirándole desde otro rostro. Ojos. _Sus ojos._  
  
_Will…_  
  
Escuchaba alas batiendo en sus orejas, picos picoteando su herida abierta. Rasguillos, crujidos. Plumas, plumas en todas partes. Las hojas de los libros comenzaban a caer en el mar.  
  
Grita y se retuerce hasta que las lágrimas llegan a sus ojos, sus piernas agitándose, pateando el aire. Su sangre gotea y cae en el agua, mezclándose con la sal. Su pecho arde, pica. El escozor se extiende por todo su tórax hasta las extremidades de su cuerpo mientras solloza.  
__  
Will, regresa…  
  
Trata de seguir sus palabras, pero sus pensamientos están fuera de control. Desplaza las manos hasta su pecho desnudo, sus uñas adhiriéndose a la piel rompiendo tejidos mientras grita.  
  
El ave aumenta la presión, su cuerpo ardiendo, el suyo también. Fuego, fuego en todas partes. No puede pensar, no puede respirar. Cada bocanada de aire convertida en una llamarada caliente.  
  
Su piel se quema, es una mezcla de plumas y sangre, pero Will no está muriendo, se está transformando.   _Él se esta convirtiendo_. El ave llora y ruge en su oído mientras el último espasmo cruza por su cuerpo, dando la vida para unificarse con él.   
   
El dolor abruma sus sentidos, de una nueva manera. La inocencia del nacimiento. El mira hacia abajo una vez más y observa el rostro de esta nueva criatura que porta sus ojos.

 _Un fénix…_  
  
Repentinamente abre los ojos y está de vuelta en la realidad.  
  
Su respiración no es más que un jadeo entre cortado. Una mano toca su hombro, y él lanza un manotazo instintivamente. Aún puede sentir las plumas cepillando la parte de atrás de su cuello  
  
— Término… ya término.  
  
El aludido levanta la cabeza y lo mira, su vista nublada por la confusión.  
  
El rubio suspiró y tomo asiento a su lado, a continuación extendió la mano para comprobar su temperatura.  
  
— Fue solo un sueño, Will. —dijo para calmarlo. Le miro con los labios ligeramente apretados— Sigues ardiendo en fiebre.  
  
Con las primeras betas de luz tintadas en el cielo la habitación se fue aclarando y ante sus ojos todas las figuras fueron tomando una forma mas concisa y definida.  
  
Observo a Hannibal caminar hasta la cómoda, y enjuagar un par de toallines en la pequeña vasija que se encontraba encima de ella. Escurrió el exceso de agua y volvió para colocarla en su frente. La tela estaba fría, por lo cual el choque de temperaturas le hizo estremecerse.  
  
— ¿Dónde estamos? —Es lo único que el menor consigue decir. Su voz ronca por la falta de uso.  
  
— Symi.  
  
Will frunció el seño: — ¿Symi? Pensé que iríamos a Grecia.  
  
Lecter le miro con diversión.  
  
— Y lo estamos, Will. Symi es una de las islas griegas que conforman el archipiélago del Dodecaneso. Te quedaste dormido cuando veníamos en el ferry desde Marmaris. —Explico al ver que el aludido seguía sin entender.  
  
— ¿Me quede dormido? ¿Eso significa que tú…?  
  
—  Te traje cargado hasta aquí.  
  
— No tuviste que hacerlo, pudiste haberme despertado.  
  
—Tuvimos que hacer un cambio de barco en Rodas pero como estabas tan cansado decidí que era mejor no despertarte. Después de todo, aún quedaban horas de viaje y no habías dormido casi nada desde que salimos de Mónaco.  
  
Will negó con la cabeza.  
  
— De igual forma, Hannibal.  
  
— Lamento que mi pequeño acto de bondad no sea de tu agrado, pero hice lo que creí mejor para tú salud. Hablando de eso, te prepare un baño de agua caliente para reducir la fiebre, será mejor lo tomes pronto o si no se va a enfriar. Voy a bajar a la recepción para cancelar el hospedaje, hay comida en la nevera y fruta fresca en el mesón, puedes servirte algo si tienes mucha hambre, de lo contrario puedes esperar a que vuelva.   
  
—Si, papá. —replicó en aras de bromear mientras se incorporaba en el lecho.  
  
Hannibal le miró alzando la ceja, sin embargo, no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa adornara sus labios. Estaba recobrando su humor, eso era una buena señal.   
  
Luego de que su compañero abandonara la habitación, Will se sintió libre de levantarse para explorar la estancia sin sentirse estúpido. Esta era su rutina siempre que llegaban a un nuevo lugar, él simplemente esperaba a que Hannibal se retirara a hacer sus deberes para así ser completamente libre husmear a su antojo.  
  
Llevaban casi un mes y medio desde que se habían marchado de América, y uno pensaría que con todos estos viajes constantes el cuerpo se climatizaría rápidamente pero la verdad era que en su caso no había sido así. Will se desgastaba mucho con los viajes largos como esté, y normalmente le llevaba un día o dos recobrarse por completo, sin embargo, esta vez se sentía con bastantes energías.   
  
 Tal vez, debería agradecerle a Hannibal por ello, después de todo el había tenido razón y evidentemente la _“pequeña”_ siesta le había hecho bien.  
  
Rápidamente desechó la idea con un bufido. _Oh, no_ definitivamente no haría eso. No si quería disfrutar el resto de su estancia aquí en paz.      
  
El lugar realmente era una _pieza_ de suite, estaba constituida por dos dormitorios, un baño, un salón comedor con mini-bar que conectaba con el recibidor y un balcón de piedra con vista hacia el mar mediterráneo. Las paredes eran de color beige ligero, sin embargo, los objetos en su interior, que no eran de madera pulida, tenían colores brillantes y alegres que le daban al lugar un toque tropical.  
  
Hannibal se había esmerado. Esta era, _por mucho_ , una de los mejores lugares en los que se habían alojado en un tiempo.  
  
Luego de que termino su chequeo rutinario se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baños. Apilo la ropa sobre la tapa del retrete y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta entro en la bañera.  
  
El agua tibia le dio la bienvenida y relajo sus músculos, liberándolos de la tensión del viaje. Por un plácido momento pareció que sus tormentos desaparecían con el agua, dejando al sueño que había tenido hacia minutos en segundo plano hacia la parte olvidada de su subconsciente.  
  
Luego de unos minutos salió de la tina y tomo dos toallas limpias, una se la enrollo alrededor de la cintura y la otra la utilizo para secarse el pelo y el torso. Frente al espejo sobre el lavabo examinó el avance de sus heridas.  
  
Luego de haber salido de América el jet que les había proporcionado su “misterioso proveedor” los llevo hacia Londres donde les atendieron los daños ocasionados por Francis.  
  
Por suerte y frente a toda expectativa no había sido nada específicamente grave. La bala que había atravesado a Hannibal en el costado salió por la parte de atrás de su espalda sin causar mayor daño que la lesión de algunos tejidos, por su parte, las buenas tajadas que había recibido del dragón habían sido superficiales, a excepción de la herida de su rostro que si había necesitado atención quirúrgica por la sensibilidad de la zona. Ahora lo único que permanecía en sus pieles eran cicatrices.   
  
En el espejo su reflejo le devolvía la mirada con un destello insolente en sus ojos azules, retadores.  Sus rulos castaños eran los mismos, y su barba seguía allí, no obstante algo había cambiado. El se había transformado, había evolucionado.  
  
Will Graham había muerto para darle vida a esta criatura a quién él en su mente llamaba _“el otro sujeto”._  
  
No sabía quién era. No confiaba en él, le temía. No sabía de lo que era capaz, pero estaba aprendiendo a vivir con él.  
  
Al otro lado de la delgada pared escucha el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse mientras da los primeros cortes con la tijera a su prominente barba de varios días. El sonido de pasos elegantes inundan la estancia, ligeros pero seguros avanzando por el salón principal hacia la cocina.  
  
Will sigue el sonido de cerca. La puerta del refrigerador abriéndose y cerrándose, continuamente el mismo procedimiento con los gabinetes. No duda ni por un segundo de que se trata de su compañero guardado nuevos alimentos adquiridos, lo más probable es que sean frescos, por supuesto el chef experto no se conforma con ingredientes de segunda mano.    
  
El pensamiento lo hace sonreír.  
  
Todo parece estar en alto contraste para agudizar sus sentidos, las luces son brillantes a través del empañamiento que el vapor de la ducha ha hecho a parecer en el cristal,  incluso la alfombra se siente demasiado felpada bajo sus pies descalzos mientras la presencia de Hannibal se materializa en la habitación.  
  
No le hace falta mirar hacia atrás, ni limpiar los bordes borrosos del espejo para saber que él está de pie en el marco de la puerta observándolo. No obstante Will no se inmuta y sigue con su trabajo, aplicándose con minucioso detalle hasta conseguir el nivel uniforme de vello que desea.  
  
Una vez finaliza, despeja la bruma del espejo y se dirige finalmente a él.  
  
— No sé qué hacer con ellos —  dice el menor— me refiero al cabello.  
  
Hannibal se encuentra con sus ojos por el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que Will está pensando. Mientras estaban en Turquía habían obtenido sus nuevas identidades y con esto él mayor había sugerido tener un cambio, no tanto personal sino físico. Algo que él pensara que era significativo en su imagen y que le permita desprenderse de su viejo yo para así hacerle a los que les buscaban más difícil encontrarlo a plena vista.  
  
En el caso de Will, su rulada cabellera, y aunque Hannibal no estuvo a gusto con la idea en un principio no tuvo más remedio que aceptarlo ya que después de todo era cierto que esa era una de las características insignia de su persona.  
  
El rubio dejo vagamente que sus ojos se deleitaran con la vista expuesta de los músculos ajenos y la tormentosa visión de la toalla que se ceñía un poco floja a su cadera antes realizar alguna acción.  
  
Extendió una palma caliente hacia la nuca de Will rozándolo apenas, como la solicitud de una autorización en silencio, dándole la oportunidad de negarse o de apartarse si su tacto no era bienvenido. Al cabo de unos segundos nada sucede así que él procese.  
  
Sus dedos se encuentran contra la parte superior de su cuello donde termina el cabello, masajeando suavemente la extensión de piel descendiendo con calculada lentitud hasta el comienzo de su columna vertebral, ganándose un suspiro satisfactorio del castaño.  
  
— Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso —Murmura, la cabeza gacha  para respirar las palabras contra su piel.  
  
Inconscientemente Will se apoya en su respiración, lo suficiente para que sus hombros rocen contra el pecho de Hannibal, esta acción se ve acentuada cuando él último se mueve hacia adelante, extendiendo su brazo alrededor del menor para quitarle la tijera de la mano.  
  
A continuación procede a  recortar pequeños mechones a los costados de su cabeza, Will observa las hebras caer al suelo. En el espejo nota cuan tranquilo Hannibal se ve, cuando enfocado está. Cualquiera pudiera decir que está en su elemento, perdido como se encuentra en el arte de cuidar de otro ser.  
  
¿Qué tan ajeno debe de ser eso para alguien como él y sin embargo verse tan cómodo con ello?  
  
Sus dedos hábiles maniobran con su pelo, su tacto es clínico, preciso, el simple roce le hace cosquillas y produce ligeros temblores agradables que recorren su espalda. Rebaja los costados y la parte de atrás en su cabeza, dejando la parte superior un poco más larga dándole un toque estilizado y moderno. El corte le hace lucir más delgado, y hace resaltar sus facciones a diferencia de su corte anterior que tan solo enmarcaba su rostro ocultándolo bajo la maraña de rizos.  
  
Cuando termina, aparta el pelo de su cara y hombros con una toalla eliminando todo trasto de residuos.  
  
— Deberías estar contento— dice, a la espera de que Will mire hacia arriba, y agrega cuando no lo hace— es un buen cambio.  
  
— Pensé que iba a ser más difícil — Will observa, un deje de sorpresa en su voz susurrante.  
  
Hannibal eleva su mano hasta descansarla nuevamente en el cabello de Will, curvándola contra el cuero cabelludo, acariciando pequeños hilos de forma distraída para tranquilizarlo. Sus labios tiemblan, sólo un poco, como si quisiera sonreír.  
  
— Siempre es así, la naturaleza humana está destinada a cambios y evolución, sin embargo, como individuos solemos evitarlos por miedo a desprendernos de lo conocido. Notaras que una vez tomados los riegos es más fácil de lo que pensabas, sobre todo con los iniciados en el peregrinaje o el nomadismo. Al principio siempre es más difícil dejarlo ir todo pero una vez pruebas la sensación de liberad que el no tener ataduras te provee, no querrás abandonar la sensación jamás y te volverás un camaleón en su constante búsqueda. Todas las piezas caerán en su lugar, de alguna forma u otra, solo dale un tiempo, te acostumbraras.  
  
Las palabras calientes en el cuello aflojan algo en él, sus hombros adoloridos repentinamente tienen una liberación de tensión que se despliega a través de sus vértebras. Will apoya su peso en él instintivamente para devolver la sensación, y permite una mirada furtiva al hombre detrás de él en el espejo, siguiendo las líneas de su cara, por las de sus ojos, hasta la curva de su boca.  
  
Una sensación tranquila de vida y de energía desplaza a través de él, cada vez más familiar como los dedos contra su piel y la voz tierna que respira palabras en su mente. La capacidad innata de Hannibal de preservar y destruir - para salvar o condenar. 

  
— Termina de arreglarte, prepararé el almuerzo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la tardanza chicos, he estado muy ocupada con el instituto. ¿Les gusta el cap? ¿No les gusta? Me gustaría saber sus opiniones. 
> 
> Pienso ponerle un nombre distintivo a esta contra parte "oscura" de Will. Si alguien ha tenido de la posibilidad de ver Fringe sabrá que en la serie tienen nombre para distinguir a los personajes del universo real a los del universo alternativo, como Olivia y B-olivia/Alt-ivia mejor conocida como "Bolivia" o "Altivia" y Walter y Walter-nate o "Walternate" directamente, quiero hacer algo como eso.
> 
> ¿Cuál serían sus ideas para el nombre la versión oscura de Will? déjenme saber sus sugerencias. 
> 
> Gracias una vez más por leer.  
> CMB.


	3. Un lugar para esconderse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen, ambos son creación del increíble escritor Thomas Harris. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucros, basadas en la trama de la serie de televisión estadounidense "Hannibal" desarrollada por del gran Bryan Fuller para la cadena NBC. No gano ni un centavo por nada de lo que aquí he escrito pero sus comentarios serán combustible suficiente para su fiel servidora.

Días frescos, noches calurosas, así transcurrieron las semanas para Will. Monótonas, repetitivas, sin mucho para hacer. Pasa todo su tiempo libre encerrado en la biblioteca y se detenía solo para comer de los aperitivos que Hannibal le preparara para llevar.   
  
_Escribe, escribe y escribe._   
  
Escribe para no perderse en su propia mente.   
  
Escribe y lanzaba al basurero cada uno de sus escritos; el siguiente siempre más incoherente que el anterior. Busca la estrategia perfecta, la formula inalcanzable para la situación más crítica que ha asistido como analista criminal  porque, incluso aunque no lo crean, es mucho más fácil empatizar con psicópatas reales que con los que viven dentro de tú cabeza.   
  
**_El otro sujeto_**  se ríe de él desde su puesto junto a la ventana.   
  
_¿Se vive la vida que se tiene o se vive la vida de los sueños?_ Cualquiera que sea la vía más conveniente, él decidió no planteárselo nunca.  
  
Cuando está de ánimos sale a leer al jardín y cuando no, abandona su libro y se sienta en la terraza a mojarse los pies con el agua del _Mar Egeo._   
  
En ocasiones añora el hogar, pero el tiempo sigue pasando recio y sin interrupciones, convirtiendo ese tipo de reacciones en conductas extrañas que aparecen brevemente y desaparecen con el viento.    
  
Extraña a sus perros, piensa en ellos a menudo, y se pregunta: **_¿Ellos lo extrañaran también?.  
  
_** No tiene dudas de que FBI los hubiera mandado a una perrera local, por lo cual lo más seguro es que ya estuvieran reubicados y con nuevos dueños.   
  
Desde el fondo de su ser espera que todos estén en un buen y cariñoso lugar.   
  
Específicamente hoy mientras se levanta para servirse una taza de café y el cielo nublado demanda tormenta, es cuando desea agradecerle a Hannibal por haberle enseñado este lugar.   
  
Al principio se había sentido un poco receloso ante el misticismo que este había presentado al momento de traerlo, sin embargo había valido la pena.   
  
_— ¿A dónde vamos?  
  
— No muy lejos de aquí, falta poco ya.   
  
 — ¿Puedo al menos saber el nombre del lugar?  
  
— No.   
  
Will gruño por lo bajo arrancándole una sonrisa divertida a Lecter.   
  
El par cruzo en la esquina y se detuvo frente a una alta cerca de madera rodeada por abundantes enredaderas floreadas.  Siquiera alzándose sobre la punta de sus pies Will pudo espirar lo que había del otro lado.   
  
El Doctor saco de su bolsillo un manojo de llaves y con una de ellas abrió el antiguo candando de hierro que mantenía bloqueada la entrada.   
  
Una vez dentro recorrieron lentamente la estrecha vereda de piedra serpenteada por la fresca y verde hierba. A los ambos costados del camino se alzaban imponentes dos paredes de piedra  firme adornadas por  setos de abundantes hojas, allí también se encontraba un curioso asiento con apariencia de nido, hecha de mimbre y de interior amueblado.   
  
Juntos cruzaron frente a la fuente de Bambú adornada por piedras de río donde, según Hannibal, el líquido que de allí emergía era agua dulce.   
  
Cuando entraron a la residencia, Will se sorprendió por su arquitectura renacentista. Hannibal lo guío a través de pasillos llenos de pinturas al fresco en las paredes, con capítulos reconocidos de la biblia como la última cena, Génesis y los 4 jinetes del apocalipsis hasta llegar a una antigua puerta corrediza.   
  
Dentro, el despacho es bastante amplio, más bien yo diría enorme. Las paredes son de madera bien pulida, brillante, llena de cuadros y títulos. Desde su lugar en la entrada pudo visualizar que eran títulos de Psicología y otros de Criminalística.    
  
En el costado del escritorio, al lado derecho, están las ventanas, las cuales eran tres e iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. Los dos de las esquinas son de cristal de diferentes colores, gruesos y mostraban ondulaciones que dejaban todo en el exterior distorsionado y con un aspecto ligeramente sesgado, a diferencia del cristal interior el cual era completamente transparente y dada espacio a una puerta que accedía una terraza a nivel del mar.   
  
En el centro una mesa de té rodeada de un muñido mueble de cuero negro y un diván rojo. Frente a él una gran colección de libros. La biblioteca está bastante bien proporcionada con dos niveles que conectaban con una escalera caracol.   
  
Mientras caminaba noto que **el otro sujeto**   lo miraba atento desde el Divan, con los pies colgando a un costado y las manos entrelazadas sobre su estomago. Will se percato de que los ojos ajenos vagaban desde su rostro hacia los títulos en la pared, más no le dio importancia y avanzo lo más lejos posible del lugar al que él observaba.    
  
— ¿Qué es este lugar? —le pregunto a Hannibal tratando de desviar sus pensamientos de la presencia negativa del lugar.   
  
El rubio lo siguió cautelosamente dándole su espacio para adaptarse.   
  
—  Es una biblioteca, pensé que eso era obvio.   
  
El sarcasmo en su voz no paso por desapercibido. Vagamente se percato de que la habitación era prácticamente igual al consultorio de Lecter de vuelta en Estados Unidos.   
  
— Sé que es una biblioteca, pero no es a lo que refiero. ¿Es tuya?   
  
— No, es de un amigo mío. **Nuestro,** en realidad. Un amigo que nos ha ayudado bastante en este último tiempo — **Oh, claro... "El misterioso benefactor"** pensó — ¿Entonces a que te refieres?  
  
Will se planteo por un momento si decírselo o no. Ahondar en los pensamientos de Hannibal era una cosa peligrosa, y si no se manejaba con precaución tal vez letal. No obstante como era de suponerse con todo lo que se trataba de Lecter, opto por la primera opción.  
  
—Qué con este lugar? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?   
  
El silencio luego de eso fue perpetuo.  
  
Will llego hasta donde comenzaba la escalera y deslizo una mano por los barrotes, deleitándose con la sensación de polvo en la yema de sus dedos. Tras haber pasado unos segundos supuso que Hannibal no contestaría por lo cual se volvió sobre sus pies,  escondiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.   
  
Pero lo que se encontró fue distinto a lo que esperaba.  
  
Su compañero lo miraba congelado en su sitio junto al **otro sujeto** , observándolo intensamente. No le había dando ese tipo de mirada desde que habían asesinado a Francis en el risco.    
  
Cuando finalmente abrió la boca para hablar su voz sonó aún mas ronca de lo normal, con otro sentimiento involucrado que no supo reconocer.   
  
—  Bueno, pensé que con tantos cambios que hemos estado realizando recientemente querrías algo que te recordara a casa._   
  
Al salir de la biblioteca el frío comenzaba a apretar, por lo cual, Will se caló en su abrigo y se envolvió ceñidamente en su bufanda. El viento helado le choco en la cara y tuvo que apretar bien los dientes para no empezar a castañear.   
  
No cree muy prudente salir con semejante clima pero no piensa discutir con Hannibal, después de todo había quedado en acompañarlo en asistir a la fiesta.  
  
 Según lo que le había contado, el evento estaba siendo realizado por el hospital al que le estaba prestado sus servicios, con la intención de recaudar fondos para materiales que necesitaban.   
  
El no podía negarse a eso, además de que necesitaba mantener su coartada.   
  
_“El protegido del Doctor”.  
  
_ Realmente el titulo no estaba muy alejado de la realidad pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le hacía sentirse como un idiota.   
  
En ciertas ocasiones, _como esta_ , no podía evitar odiar a Hannibal por hacerle pasar por esto. No le gustaban las fiestas y mucho menos estar rodeado de tanta gente. Se sentía observado, juzgado. Sentía que podían ver a través de él.   
  
Por esa razón el FBI no lo había aceptado como agente, el no podía estar en público y por ende no podría mantener una tapadera.   
  
Viajar con Hannibal era más sencillo, ya que el simplemente tenía que permanecer detrás de él y dejar que hiciera el trabajo. Asentir cuando tenía que hacerlo y aportar algo si era necesario, _pero ahora_ … esto era diferente. Tenía que interactuar con otras personas y mantener su coartada, teniendo en cuenta todos los aspectos que Hannibal le había enseñado acerca del personaje que tenía que interpretar.   
  
Mientras caminaba hacia el lugar donde su compañero estaba aparcando el coche, esperaba realmente ser capaz de dar la talla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste, el próximo capítulo se centrara en la fiesta y veremos la llegada del "misterioso benefactor" de Hannibal y Will. En el capítulo deje unos pequeños golden eggs, veamos quién puede descubrirlos. Como siempre, las criticas y sugerencias son bienvenidas. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el próximo Cap!  
> CMB.


End file.
